


just dance

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Just Dance, M/M, Videogames, not really a plot, youngho are the best boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Youngjo encuentra el límite para la obsesión de Seoho hacia el Just Dance un viernes a la madrugada.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	just dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



Youngjo sabía que Seoho quería que el  _ Just Dance _ fuera suyo desde hacía tanto tiempo que probablemente ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de los días. Por eso cuando vio los ojos resplandecientes de su novio al abrir sin cuidado el juego perfectamente empaquetado, supo que todos esos meses que pasó ahorrando para regalárselo habían valido la pena . Su sonrisa ocupaba gran parte de su rostro y sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando Seoho se abalanzó contra su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un cálido y apretado abrazo.

—Youngjo-hyung —lloró contra su cuello—, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

Youngjo quiso llorar por lo adorable que era Seoho. Ante sus ojos, él era la persona más adorable en el universo entero. Por eso es que se dejó ser abrazado y también lo correspondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio mientras éste continuaba murmurando una infinita cantidad de “gracias”. Pero a pesar de que Youngjo creía que obsequiarle ese videojuego había sido la mejor decisión de su vida —bueno, después de haberse animado a invitarlo a salir luego de tantos años de conocerlo—, no se esperaba que Seoho no dejara de bailar ni por un momento frente a la pantalla.

Para ser honesto, a Youngjo no le molestaba que Seoho estuviera emocionado y que se pasara todo el día jugando aquél videojuego, mas sí estaba consciente de que no era sano. De hecho, Youngjo había comenzado a preguntarse si su novio era siquiera un humano porque no era posible que no se cansara. Sus dudas disminuyeron una vez que Seoho soltó un suspiro y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Los únicos que podían separarlo del juego eran el hambre, la sed, y el sueño. Sin embargo, aunque Youngjo estuviera algo triste porque los únicos momentos en los que Seoho dejaba de ser un adicto a los videojuegos y volvía a ser su novio eran la cena y cuanso éste se acurrucaba en su pecho por las noches, no podía negar que ver a Seoho feliz era lo único que valía la pena.

Después de un aproximado de una semana, Youngjo creyó que por fin Seoho iba a perder un poco el entusiasmo y sólo jugaría de vez en cuando, volviendo a su vida normal, al fin y al cabo ¿qué tan divertido podía ser jugar las mismas canciones todos los días?

—Claro que no juego las mismas canciones —le había mentido (de más estaba decir que Seoho era un muy mal mentiroso)—, el juego tiene muchas. Por supuesto que no son infinitas y alguna vez tendré que repetirlas…

Youngjo ni siquiera se molestó en procesar el resto de la respuesta porque aunque quisiera, Seoho no podía negar que Youngjo sabía —porque lo escuchaba— que Seoho jugaba las mismas canciones una y otra vez. No obstante, no le replicó nada porque sabía que su novio estaba obsesionado con ese juego, pero tenía la esperanza de que se le pasaría pronto.

El límite había sido un viernes por la madrugada. Youngjo se había despertado sintiendo vacío el lado derecho de la cama, el lugar en el que Seoho debería haber estado durmiendo. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama frotando sus ojos con cansancio, no era posible que Seoho estuviera jugando con ese maldito videojuego a esas horas de la madrugada, pero a juzgar por la música que escuchaba proveniente de la sala, era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Lentamente caminó hacia la sala totalmente decidido a desconectarle la consola a la fuerza si era necesario. Sin embargo, la imagen que lo recibió parecía haberle desconectado algunas —tal vez todas— de sus neuronas, no permitiéndole reaccionar. Seoho estaba sin remera, bailando Swalla de Jason Derulo. Dicho en mejores palabras, Seoho estaba bailando una coreografía llena de  _ body-rolls _ que lo hacían ver condenadamente sexy. Youngjo no era un quinceañero con las hormonas alteradas. Pero incluso con sus veinticinco años, sentía que sus hormonas tenían todo el derecho a alterarse si veía a Seoho de esa manera.

Youngjo no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero Seoho tenía sus ojos clavados en él mientras continuaba bailando. Supo de inmediato que estaba tratando de provocarlo y no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo de más porque Youngjo había caído antes de que siquiera la trampa fuera puesta en su camino. 

Con un paso lento, Youngjo se fue acercando al cuerpo levemente sudado de Seoho. Increíblemente, Seoho, al mismo tiempo había soltado el control con el que el juego leía sus movimientos, pero no había dejado de balancear sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

—No estás siendo justo, Seoho-ah —susurró casi dolido Youngjo contra su oído mientas posaba sus manos en la desnuda cintura del mismo—, yo solo venía a apagar tu videojuego y obligarte a ir a la cama conmigo.

—Entonces vamos, hyung.

No era normal que Seoho actuara de esa manera. Solía ser muy tímido y vergonzoso, y Youngjo podía contar con una sola mano la cantidad de veces que Seoho había decidido dar el primer paso. Por esa razón le parecía normal creer que aún estaba dormido y que estaba teniendo un sueño subido de tono con su novio. Sin embargo, los labios de Seoho sobre los suyos se sentían tan reales, así como el cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo retorciéndose de placer, o su voz angelical pecando de la forma más hermosa, casi gritando su nombre al llegar al punto más alto de su éxtasis. Todo se sentía real, porque lo era y Youngjo no podía ser más feliz.

—Te extrañé, Seoho-ah —murmuró Youngjo con un puchero, acariciando el suave cabello del chico acostado sobre su pecho—. Ese juego te tenía muy alejado de mí.

—Lo siento, hyung… Estaba emocionado —se disculpó abrazando con más fuerza el torso desnudo de su novio—. También te extrañé, Youngjo-hyung. 

—Prométeme que jugaras menos de ahora en adelante. Soy tu novio y también necesito atención —se quejó Youngjo con un puchero en los labios, a lo que Seoho le sonrió y se apegó aún más (si era posible) al cuerpo de su novio.

—Lo prometo. 

Youngjo sonrió y dejó un beso sobre la negra cabellera de Seoho, mientras su mano acariciaba con delicadeza el brazo que envolvía su cintura. Ambos en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro.

—¡Lo tengo! —soltó Seoho de repente, acercándose un poco al rostro de Youngjo— ¡La próxima vez juega conmigo! 

—Yo… No lo sé, no soy muy bueno bailando…

—¿Eso que importa, hyung? Quiero que bailes conmigo —rogó con una voz tan adorable que Youngjo sintió que podía rendirse ante ella en menos de un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Seoho agregó murmurando en su oído: —Además, quiero verte bailar Swalla.

Youngjo tragó duro.

Nuevamente, Youngjo sintió que regalarle ese videojuego había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Despues de todo, si el Just Dance hacía que Seoho se comportara de esa manera, entonces Youngjo, tal vez, debería escribirle una carta de agradecimiento a los creadores. 

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado uwu (aunque a mí me da algo de vergüencita xd)
> 
> también publicado en wattpad bajo el usuario @eyesonseoho_ (o sea, yo xd)


End file.
